A faerie tale
by Mysteriouspenwriter
Summary: Life of freedom is not what Reisi expected it to be.


Who's up for a faery tale? Not a fairy tale mind you. I mean.. Screw those bright happy elves with deluded cheery smiles and high voices… Okay maybe I am a little crazy? Who cares?! This will be different from my other fan frictions and if you don't like psychopaths and a big fan of cheery elves with daisies in their hair. Okay… That sounded gay.. This will be a MIkoRei.. Duh…. If you don't like swearing or YAOI…. Please don't read this crap..Seriously… No one likes hate mail. Please review or I'll go sing Baby off key with the happy elves or drink sunlight… Arghh whatever.

(If you read Holly Black or Melissa Marr you'll probably understand me and if this isn't original to you then don't read fan friction then!)

Well that's probably rude of me…

Sorry if Rei is OCC….

Welll…. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Freedom with a price.

Have you ever felt free?

Free from responsibilities? Free from criticism? Free from life itself?

Here I am, smoking a cigarette for the first time, uncaring if this act gives me cancer. My back is on the chipped walls of dusky, repulsive bathroom. Not caring if the place of my choice smells like bile or some acidic substance I refuse to state. What matters is that I am alone with my thoughts.

Some part of me is begging for me to return and beg for my father's forgiveness. Grovel at his feet and plead guilty for being an unworthy son. Go back to the high society events with a fake cheery façade that make me feel like a fake, or give out rehearsed speeches in that boring monotonous voice my father forced me to memorize by heart.

Some part of me cried out for adventure. To push my duties into an unending void and to just….. Escape….Escape…. The word that had once been forbidden to me, now for free... Perhaps leave the repulsive washroom, sway to the stage, pull out the finger and grind myself on the overused metal pole for the whole world to see.

Okay… Perhaps the nicotine is getting into my brain.

I threw the nasty butt on the ground and crushed it under my heel, leaving when a drunkie bursts into the stinky washroom, gives me the slimy look over and pats my thigh before stumbling to a nearby toilet bowl to hurl his guts out. Screw that asshat! Hope he pukes so much until he hits his head on the seat and pass out.

The club was still a sweaty noisy mess when I pushed past the sweltering bodies and plopped myself on a stool.

I ordered a sherry from a bored looking bartender and reached into my pocket for another smoke. I cussed when my fingers came across an empty box.

"Need a smoke love?" a husky low voice echoed on my right.

I turned and locked eyes with the most breathtaking person in my whole life. His bright red hair stood up as if it couldn't be controlled by the owner and I long to swim my fingers up the silky strands. Those ember eyes made my breath hitch with its intense stare and he had this dark pull that makes me salivate for his heat, to sink my body in his ohh.. so firm muscles. His presence only awoke the intense longing in me to be ravished, whether in this low classed club or its nightmare washroom.

I opened my mouth to make a seductive comment but all I could do was let out a breathy sound that doesn't make me any manlier. Fuck this…. Why can't I be those overconfident sex appeals who know the right thing to say?

He let out a throaty laugh that made my brain go into a crazy meltdown. The force of his laugh sent warm heat up my thigh… Oopps… My spine…. I couldn't hear his voice again and again without having the urge to throw myself on him and beg him there and now. Why was I longing for someone like this? The sober me will surely scream at me for being pathetic but now the drunk me is yelling at me to let go.

"Your sherry sir…." The bartender pressed a long wine glass in front of me and did a double take when he saw the stranger. His look of longing and need made my heart clench in an indescribable emotion. I repressed a feeling to shove my fists down his esophagus and took a long drag of my sherry instead.

"Piss off and do your fucking job… Can't you see that he is talking to me?" I narrowed my gaze on the bartender's shy ones and smirked when he mumbled an apology and stalked off dejectedly.

It was only then when I could hear a low chuckle from my companion when I feel fear and disgust for my crude language towards the bartender. It wasn't his fault my mood was shitty today.

I let out an unplanned moan when the stranger pressed his lips on the curved shell of my ear. Already I was starting to feel light headed and it had nothing to do with the sherry or the upbeat atmosphere in this dump. His coarse lips on my ears did nothing to soothe the heat in my regions and I pressed in for more pressure, sighing as I did so. My head is giving me irrational thoughts and I'm pretty sure one of them is make love on the counter.

"Let's go off to somewhere private….." he wrapped a strong arm around my waist and pulled my half-conscious body down. Immediately I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pressed my body nearer to the source of heat, inhaling the sharp intoxicating scent I couldn't define. He ran a slow finger down my leg and I repressed a shudder.

"I'll take you to a party…. It'll be full of fun…. I promise" he said lowly and it only fueled my already, rushing adrenaline.

"I hope that there is lots of booze…" I could already hear my slurring voice that ruled out all excuses of sober. I pushed away my rush of panic of going off to somewhere with a total stranger, the crude language in which I had once looked upon with disgust and all the rational fears of my family, including my father when he finds out of this. What if he finds the bloody remaindings of his son's body in the canal or somewhere in the trash?

"Trust me…..Just trust me" the stranger's voice rang confidently in my ears as if he could taste my fear and I could feel the heat of his breath on my damp neck. Once again, his voice makes me calm and I followed him.

After an eternity of crossing of what it looks like an empty road, we passed a ruined gate a foot away from us. When the stranger pressed a hand on the gate, it swung open with a high squeak.

"Need to ask Yata to oil the gate later…." He heard the stranger mumble in annoyance.

I could feel the cool wind on my skin and I shivered when the darkness around us whisper, the wind pulling at my clothes and brushing on my thigh.

"The King found another boy"

"He won't be able to get up when the king takes him tonight"

"He has lovely pale skin…. Too bad it won't look so pretty anymore after tonight"

High shrieks of laughter rang all around me and I swallowed a scream of terror. I could feel my hands reaching to cover my ears. Why did I follow him? Why was I such an idiot? No…. No…..

"Stop…. Stop…" I could hear myself whine, the fear, the confusion was starting to blind me. The high shrieks from all corners of the darkness made my body tremble and for the first time.. I was afraid of the dark.

"I command you to stop!" the stranger let out an angry snarl and the shrieks quieted to whispers and gradually silence.

"I'm sorry….. My family can be quite annoying at times…." He said softly, and like an antibiotic, I could feel my body calm down at the sound of his voice.

"Let us have some fun shall we?" he pressed his lips on my forehead for a second and pulled away, leaving me with the burning aftershocks of his lips on my skin. I suddenly felt a need to surrender myself to the stranger. Yes… I must listen to his every command. I must follow him.

I gasped when I saw bright lights from a distance, and distinct bodies swaying with the delicious beat of the music, the shadows caressing their bodies like invisible wings. Unlike the noisy tacky music from the club, this music called out to me and I could feel my blood cry out to the source in every step I took towards the party. I was overcome with a giddy longing to move and I ran, discarding my sneakers, laughing when the wind pressed on my chest and the coarse grass grazing by my toes.

I could hear the stranger laugh. Whether it was mocking or sincere I do not know.

My brain could only focus on one thing and that is to run towards the freedom I was craving for.

I sighed when my feet touched the cool marble on my feet. The long stretch of tables was filled with different kinds of smells that made my mouth water. My stomach tightened and I just realized that I haven't eaten since my breakfast this morning.

The party was in the open and there were four marble columns that had withered vines of black roses creeping upwards, holding them in place. The air was a rich exotic scent that nearly gave me the urge to taste it, to feel the flavor rolling on the tips of my tongue. The music was of no origin because it seems to twist with a tune that seemed forbidden, eerie and beautiful all at once.

I cried out when I could feel my arms and legs being pinched and groped at amidst the blur of dancers. I turned back to see that the stranger was nowhere in sight. Why has he left me alone? I bit my bottom lip so hard that I drew blood, wincing at the bitter metallic taste. The dark, enticing dancers stared at me with open hunger when they caught the heavy scent of blood and could feel my mind tighten with fear and pride that I was desirable. An exotic looking boy made his way towards me pressed his tongue on my neck, sinking his sharp nails into my skin. Shards of pain and pleasure coursed through my skin when he brushed his tongue on my split lip and lapped up my blood. His tongue tasted of warm honey and I felt myself crave for it like a hungered animal. Waves of disgust and pleasure rolled into one and I couldn't believe myself when I opened my neck more, eager for him to sink his teeth in my neck, waiting for the delicious pain when he pulled away and raked his nails on my chin.

"The king won't like it if I soiled that unblemished skin of yours… The king will leave a mark on you soon enough"

One by one they circled and dance around me, and I could hear them chanting my name like a mantra. What is happening? Who is the king?

"Such beautiful skin…."

"The king chose well…"

"He smells delicious…"

""You have no idea I've waited for someone like you to appear in my life" he was suddenly at my side and I pulled away when he gently but forcefully tipped my chin up and pressed his lips on mine. Bright bursts of euphoria force itself up my skin when his warm tongue claimed mine in a dance. I gripped the hem of his cloak and fight off the extreme drowsiness that now seeped into my mind…

"I hate you" I finally whisper.

"I know… I know…" he whispered sadly and I could feel the darkness claim me home.

_Okay guys…. I wrote this story to satisfy my craving and if you like it please review and if you don't like it… Just cuss at me without my knowledge.. Reisi sounds a little whiny I admit and its because he is drunk… Duh… _


End file.
